


Drowned

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [95]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was certain of one thing and that was that she was born under an unlucky star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> So my loveliest of lovelies this is 15minutes, to those who know what fresh circle of hell this is know this there’s a time limit to how much time I’ve got to write this little fic’s which are asked by my friends, this one has been demanded by Yikes a lady who has a thing for female Stiles Stilinski so there’s your first warning about this fic it’s a female Stiles thing so if you’ve got trouble with that then run for the hills and seek shelter elsewhere if not and you just want to give this a go then welcome. Yikes asked this to be a thing where Stiles decides she’ll give her life away to save Derek’s while they are stuck in the pool while good old lizard-boy stalks around it. She also asked if there was a chance for me to throw a smidge of stackson into it.   
> This is what happened.

 

Stiles Stilinski was about 99.9% certain that she’d been conceived as well as born under an unlucky star after all why else would everything always go wrong for her, why else did everything she touched turn to shit, and why else did her presence in people’s lives cause them nothing but misery? 

 

Stiles was a mistake, an accident that wasn’t caught in time for the option of abortion. Stiles was born wrong, she was born a girl when everyone wanted a boy, her mother never forgave or forgot the agony of giving birth to her and her father excited smile in the pictures before her birth was missing once he held his newborn daughter. Stiles had been a disappointment since birth. Not only had Stiles gender been a hardship for her parents but her being a colic-baby that screamed and cried all the hours of day and night hadn’t been a source of joy to her parents, and even after she grew out of it she turned out to be the most hyper active little girl that drove both of her parents mad. 

 

As a little girl Stiles hadn’t really noticed or realized that she was different,it wasn’t until Lydia Martin was handing out invitations to her birthday party when they were all five years old that Stiles learned that she wasn’t like the other kids, Lydia had been brutally honest about why Stiles didn’t get an invitation to her party while everyone else did; Stiles wasn’t normal, no one liked her because she was annoying and messed-up every time she tried to do something, Lydia didn’t want her at her party because she didn’t Stiles to ruin her party. It was at that moment at the tender age of five that Stiles began to question who and what she was, and sadly Scott couldn’t even lie to her about her oddness or about the way others felt about her. 

 

Stiles was eight years old when her mother let it slip that she was a disappointment to both of her parents and not just because she was born a girl, it didn’t matter that it was done while her mother was sick, after being told she was a disappointment to her parents Stiles had buckled down and spent years trying to be better but never reaching the point that would have either one of her parents telling her how proud of her they were, and even when she did her best she still continued to screw-up. 

 

At the age of nine Stiles heard Scott’s mother say she wished Scott would try and find a better friend than her, sadly Stiles hadn’t taken his mother’s advices sooner because if he had then he wouldn’t have gone walking in the woods in search of a corpse and gotten bit by a crazy Alpha werewolf.

 

Stiles was 100% an unwanted fuck-up who fucked-up other people’s lives left and right. 

 

At the age of sixteen she’d begun to accepted the truth that she was a waste of flesh, bones, blood and everything else that made a human, and once she accepted the truth it was surprisingly easy for her to accept the idea of ending it. The problem with ending it all was the fact that most of the ways of doing it terrified her; sure, the idea of taking an overdose of her medication as well as her father’s was a good one but she’d always had difficulty swallowing pills, and guns terrified her to the point that there was no way for her to successfully end her life with one of her dads guns, cutting a deep gash into her arm was out of the question too because she might just faint before she really got the job done because of her slight problem with blood. Stiles wanted to end it, she really did, but she couldn’t even bring herself to drive her Jeep off of a cliff because it was her mother’s Jeep, and jumping off a bridge or a cliff wouldn’t work because of her fear of heights; sure she’d made a valiant attempt with the Jeep and the watering hose from the back garden but there was just wasn’t enough tape to clog-up all the cracks in the Jeep and the hose had more holes than a slice of cheese, she’d also given thought to hanging but idea of doing it wrong and having to suffer needlessly didn’t exactly thrill her to bits.

 

And although Stiles knew it was wrong of her she’d started to hope that one of the werewolves would lose it and just finish her off but at the same time she didn’t want her blood on their hands, but still every time Derek threatened to rip her throat out she almost asked him to do it, but then along came the Kanima and the pool and finally things were looking-up for her. 

 

Stiles didn’t mind suffering a little if her death could save someone else’s life. There was an odd sense of clarity as well as peacefulnessthat settled inside her as she began to swim closer to the side of the large pool, using the very last of her strength to move Derek closer to the side of the pool praying that Scott would come before the Kanima grew some balls and found the courage to approach the edge of the pool to where she planned to place Derek.

 

`What’re you doing? ´ the werewolf of pure muscle growls at her as she moves his arm up onto the ledge and then the other, `Stiles, what the fuck are you doing? ´

 

`I’m trying to save your fucking life.´ Stiles hisses leaving out the part where she was trying to end her own, and with that she took and savored the sensation of being able to breathe before diving. Stiles slipped easily enough between the legs of the werewolf, maneuvering the ridiculously muscular legs over her shoulders until the werewolf was perched on her shoulders and pressing down on her, trapping her beneath the surface and keeping Derek above it. 

 

The hard ground hurt her knees and legs as the sat there with Derek pushing down on her and quickly enough her lunges began to burn and scream for air, her head went from throbbing to feeling like it was about to explode. It doesn’t take long at all for her body to start fighting for air, even though she was willing and prepared to die and wanting the end her body wasn’t as accepting of the idea. 

 

There was honestly nothing peaceful about drowning, it was painful and frightening, and as she gasped for air the horrible water flooded her body but she could do nothing to stop it. There is nothing peaceful about death, but it’s a death none the less, it’s an end.

 

** ~*~ **

 

It’s the screaming…. no it’s the name screamed that tickles something at the back of its mind. It’s the way the that ridiculous name being screamed in such a strange way that made something claw at the back of his mind and repeating that odd little name over and over again and It doesn’t like it.

 

`Stiles! No. No. Stiles! ´ the creature in the water screams, and if only he was out of the water It could do what Its master wanted, but the noise makes Its head hurt and draws Its gaze towards the water which It fears, there beneath the dangerous surface clearly trapped between the legs of the one It needs to kill is the female with short hair with that thought or rather realization the pain inside Its skull grows. The noise inside its head grows, the pain increases as it watches the girl with pale skin dotted with dark spots, it’s so loud it makes it reach up and claw at its own head.The unwanted voice inside his head screams the same name the werewolf does drowning out the voice of his master that continues to repeat the demand to kill, it doesn’t like the noise not at all and it wants the voice to stop to be quiet. 

 

Then the female stops moving and It feels the moment something breaks inside It and It hisses Its protests all in vain as Jackson Whittemore pushes through the walls of Its control until Its gone and all that is left is a completely naked Jackson Whittemore crouched at the side of the pool.

 

Jackson doesn’t hesitate not for a second to dive into the water to push Hale up onto firm ground, he doesn’t care about Hale the slightest but he needs to get him off of Stiles so he could get to her. Jackson hears a howl outside the building before diving back under fetching the body of the girl who didn’t whine or cry when he tackled her hard on the field, who d stood up against him and anyone else who dared to think themselves better than her or the lowest of the lowest people, he’s spent years in pools swimming until his muscles ached and so getting Stiles back up to the surface is no struggle especially not when there’s a helping hand ready to pull Stiles body out of the water.

 

`Stiles? Stiles!?´ Jackson hears McCall screaming and as Jackson gets out of the water he finds McCall being useless kneeling beside the lifeless form hands hovering uselessly over her soaked form. Growling with frustration Jackson moves quickly over to where Stiles had been laid down, he begins to work to bring back life into to those once beautiful brown eyes, his lunges breathe for her and his hands work for her heart desperately ignoring the cries of her best friend and the werewolf she’d saved. He works to bring her back because there’s a part of him that howls for her to wake-up and that part is so desperate that he knows if he fails he will lose some great battle within him. 

 

Then it happens, a cough, a beat of a heart that should never again fall silent. There’s a lot of coughing and he rolls her onto her side, ignoring everything but her as he gently rubs her back, and as she takes in her first proper breath Jackson does the unthinkable, he leans down and kisses her granted it’s a kiss on her temple but it’s a kiss none the less and he whispers over and over again, `Thank God, you’re okay.´ 

 


End file.
